


What's On Your Mind

by DemonDeepFried



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, F/M, Mind Reading, Platonic Relationships, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have the ability to see what people are thinking and feeling, their past and their future. It's only when you join Team Free Will, do you start to put your gifts to the hunters’ cause- discovering the most extraordinary mind you’ve ever touched: the age-old fallen angel, Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's On Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was originally a request that I was struggling with but when somebody gave me a challenge to use different fonts, italics and bolds to give impression to my writing- I went with it. Pay attention to the style of Sam's thoughts and Dean's.

The way you saw the world was slightly different to most.

Firstly, because you also saw the way everybody else saw (so in a way, you saw it like everybody did.)

Secondly, because you often just spent entire days in other people’s minds.

But that all changed when you joined Team Free Will, with Sam, Dean and Castiel. Having touched all their minds, you know everything about them instantly: their pasts, their present thoughts, their dreams, their nightmares, their likes, their dislikes, the people they cared for, their futures and so much more.

Sam’s mind was very organised save the occasional random spike that came and went with extreme emotion.   
Everything from his time addicted to demon blood was clouded with rage and loathing and  _power_. A power you saw that he still yearned for on occasion.  
Memories of his father were distorted with so many mixed emotions it was impossible to clear them all.   
An extensive knowledge of every supernatural being in the book was very clearly structured and kept tidy and filed with lots of information.

Dean’s mind was complete  **mess**.  _Swears_  and  _curses_  drifted around barren expanses where memories were sent to be  **chained up**  and  ** _never thought of again._**   _Pain_  clouded a lot of the memories he could still remember, but  ** _love_**  for his brother - ** _Sam_** \- overshadowed everything. His undying  **protection**  for his _family_  remained even when there was only one other member left.

Castiel’s was even more strange. The knowledge of an angel who had existed for several millennia was combined with the thousands of different possible futures for him. You’d been with the brother and their fallen angel for a year now and still hadn’t finished looking into Castiel’s mind.

It intrigued you, and you were honestly drawn to it.

* * *

“Ok, Ok!” you grumbled, slamming the book on Norse legends shut and standing up. From where they were sat, Cas and Dean looked up at in confusion, Sam was in the kitchen and glanced over at you. “I’m going to the supermarket, alright? Just stop complaining so loudly about  _bacon_ ,” you told the younger Winchester, already off out the door.

“I forget she does that,” Sam chuckled, shrugging and tossing the empty container of bacon in the garbage.

* * *

It was already four in the morning and you were still awake.

Dean would just not  _shut up_.

Even though him and the girl in his room were trying to be exceptionally quiet, his mind wasn’t. And hers was even less so.

 _Gods, sometimes this gift is a freaking curse_ , you thought bitterly, slamming a pillow against your ear and trying to shake the projective thoughts out of your head.

 **Yes. _Harder._ Gods! **Is that his wallet on the nightstand?  ** _Oh, yes, oh_ wow.**That’s definitely a twenty.  **Wow, this guy knows how to fuck.**  4:07AM. ** _Curfew._ Landlord.  _Woah, stop thinking about the landlord._** POA: Ride this guy til he falls asleep then take the money.  **Rent money. Easy. _Yes, oh yes, harder,_ faster.**

“Fuck the world,” you grumbled quietly into your pillow.

* * *

“Hey, Cas,” you greeted the angel, coming around the side of the table and slumping down into the loveseat next to him. He was watching a documentary on TV.

“This is all rather inaccurate,” he commented, ignoring the pleasantries. “I thought Sam said that they knew a lot about science. But clearly humans don’t, after all.”

Raising an eyebrow in reply, you spared a glance to the screen that was currently showing an elephant and a giraffe.

“How could a long neck or nose ever be  _evolutionary_ ,” he muttered, “Surely then, all animals would have evolved to look the same.”

Searching his mind absently, you frowned when you found the appropriate memory and turned to him, “So that’s seriously how they were made? Gabriel…actually…? Wow…”

Nodding, Castiel replied, “I know. I distinctly recall Heaven not being all that pleased that he’d managed to wipe out a previous species  _just_  for the purpose of…well…creating  _them_.”

“I had no idea,” you mused, “so, he seriously just– with a length of rope? And the wings? I didn’t even know about that. Huh, angels.”

“No,” Castiel corrected, fixing you with a look. “Gabriel.”


End file.
